


The Art of Healing

by Hanna



Series: Shush [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral is hurt; but he and Thor still have needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisalas/gifts).



> Commissoned, yet again, by Maribel.

The army had been sent to Alfheim to assist their allies in a border skirmish with the dofalkar, and Thor had led the contingent sent.

It wasn't particularly vicious a fight; with few lives lost on their side and the dofalkar retreating there was little cleanup to be done and it seemed like no time before the soldiers were returning to Asgard after a celebratory feast.

They still had wounded, though, and while Thor didn't personally know most of them he visited them all the same, checked that they were healing alright; being a prince had never been an easy job, and wasn't one he'd have chosen, but the way they sat straighter and their eyes sparked with determination, knowing what a difference his presence made to them, made it worth it.

He saved Fandral for last.

He knew his friend wasn't badly hurt, but he'd been hurt badly enough that the healers were still refusing to let him leave. When he arrived Fandral beamed and jumped to his feet before wincing and sitting down hastily. The healer gave Thor a long look.

"Be sure he doesn't strain himself," she told him before leaving and Thor went to Fandral's side after nodding. She shut the door behind her and Thor took his hand.

"Be honest with me," he said, forestalling his bravado, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Fandral said. "Don't worry so much about me, Thor." Thor gave him a long look and he sighed. "Really. I'm fine." They locked eyes for a long minute until Thor sighed and relented.

"As long as you're okay," he said and kissed him. Fandral returned it, turning the soft kiss into a deeper, more passionate one. "You're hurt," Thor said, pulling back. Fandral made a face.

"I told you not to worry," he said. "I barely had time to see you when we were fighting. At least give me this." Thor didn't let go of his hand and his eyes were amused. "Thor," he whined.

Thor sighed and turned his eyes to the door.

"If she finds out she'll kill me," he said and Fandral grinned wide in triumph, patting his lap and spreading his legs a little.

"Then be quiet," he said. Thor's smile was undeniably fond as he kissed him again and let go of his hand. Fandral busied himself by shedding the robe the healers had put on him and looked expectantly at Thor, who reached for his tunic, made to tug it over his head. Fandral made an impatient gesture.

"Forget that," he said. "Just get over here." Thor laughed and dropped his pants, watching Fandral fist himself. He pointed with his unoccupied hand. "There's a whole lot of oils over there," he told Thor, "I'm sure they won't miss any." Thor fetched the nearest one and looked around, trying to figure out where to sit to prepare himself, before kneeling on the bed beside his friend.

"Hurry up," Fandral whined and he waved a hand at him.

"You can do this if you want," he told him, but Fandral's eyes were dark with lust. He grinned triumphantly. He'd have taken more time if he'd been able but they had no way of knowing if the healer would come back. Most people respected the crown prince shooing them from a room but healers were stubborn folk.

He prepared quickly, slicking up his fingers and starting with two, wincing a little at the stretch but quickly adjusting. Fandral's eyes were fixed on him and despite his worry for his friend he was rousing, excitement burning through him. It was true that they had barely seen each other on the battlefield; it'd only been a matter of weeks but it had been too long for Thor, and the anticipation of feeling Fandral inside him again was almost too much.

"Come here," Fandral said and Thor complied, straddled him where he sat and rubbed the oil over his friend's cock before he sank down, very, very careful not to hurt him. Fandral, impatiently, grabbed his hips and forced him down.

Thor gasped as he bottomed out and his glare lost most of its force with his pleasured, dazed look.

"My pace," he insisted, still, and Fandral's hands loosened their grip a little, though they didn't let go.

"Just get to it," he grumbled- not that Thor felt like dallying. It'd been too long and he needed this as much as Fandral. He braced himself with his knees on the bed and rose before sinking down. It was slow, too slow for his tastes, but the best he could do now- despite his words Fandral was wincing a little. He fucked himself deep, though- he could give them that.

Fandral's eyes rolled back in his head as he clenched on him. He was tight, too tight for his own comfort, but he ignored the burn and kept going. His speed picked up and he consciously slowed down, despite Fandral's groans and his own disappointment.

"When you're better we can do it properly," he said and Fandral's grip on his hips tightened. He read the 'fine' in his eyes, though. He knew his friends well and Fandral better.

"We'd better," he grumbled a moment later. Thor leaned over and kissed him.

"Promise," he said.

Neither of them lasted very long; Thor pumped his cock in time with his thrusts and it only took a few minutes for Fandral to gasp and his hips to jerk up- he winced as he did, the pain clearer now than it had been before on his face- and spill in his prince and lover, and Thor increased the speed of his fist until he followed. He very, very carefully rolled off him and lay beside him, kissing him.

"I missed you," he murmured and Fandral kissed him back, slow, soft and lingering.

"I missed you too," he said. "And trust me, when I get out of here I'm going to show you what a real fuck is." Thor's laugh was breathless.

"I'll hold you to that," he said. "Just get better first." He reluctantly got up; he had duties, and he had to get dressed and cleaned up before the healer returned. He fetched some cloths and threw one to Fandral before he cleaned himself with the other and pulled his pants back on. He helped Fandral sit up and put his robe back on him, tied it and took the cloths, putting them with the rest of the washing that needed doing. A healing room always gathered a few baskets worth, they wouldn't be noticed.

He kissed Fandral once more as the healer came back, and they broke apart hastily. She sighed, waved a hand.

"I see more of that than you know," she said. "It's okay. You aren't the first. I won't tell." She gave Thor a suspicious look and he tried to look innocent. "That better be _all_ you did with him."

He didn't answer.

"I'll see you when you're back on your feet," he told Fandral and left. The healer's suspicious look didn't move from him until the door was shut behind him.


End file.
